


Objects in Mirror May Want to Kill You

by Batteryafter



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Oneshot, Smut, assassin yunho, idk i wanted to write this, it's short but fun, thief san, uhhhhhhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batteryafter/pseuds/Batteryafter
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Objects in Mirror May Want to Kill You

  
Another day, another boring date. But San is happy to steal from this douchebag. It’s the only thing keeping him from getting up and leaving. A man with a fat wallet and a cold heart doesn’t make for great conversation. San isn’t surprised this man is lonely enough to scan the escort page. 

He smiles over to the older man, sipping at a glass of wine. He’ll need to be at least tipsy to get through this date. The man talks about his wealth, knowing that that’s what San wants to hear. 

_“Just go on one date, I think you’d like him.” A boy shoves his phone in Yunho’s face._

San yawns as he walks out of the hotel room, keeping a secure hand on the wallet in his pocket. He swings his car keys around his finger before hopping in. An exacerbated sigh escapes his lips as he quickly reverses his car, leaving the man sleeping peacefully in the bed. 

_“I don’t know, how do you know him?” Yunho’s brow raises as he stares at the contact number._

San falls back heavily on his couch, sifting through the wallet, tossing the cards on the floor and counting the stack of bills. His phone vibrates and he sets the money on the table to check the notification. 

**[Mingi - 12:42am]** : done with your date? 

**[San - 12:43am]** : 8 million won 

**[Mingi - 12:46am]** : fuckin aye   
**[Mingi - 12:47am]** : did you think about that date with yunho? 

**[San - 12:49am]** : i guess..im free on sat. 

**[Mingi - 12:50am]** : SET 

*

Yunho pushes into his apartment, kicking his shoes off and dragging his feet to the couch. He tosses a pair of black leather gloves onto the coffee table. Mingi leans over and points to the boy’s cheek. 

“You’ve got blood on your face.” Mingi scrunches his nose.

“Oh-” Yunho quickly wipes it away. “Thanks.” 

“Have fun?” 

“Not really. He was kinda gross and when he went to pay for dinner, he couldn’t find his fucking wallet.” He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, lacing his fingers together. “Not surprised his ex-wife wanted him gone.”

“Oh!” Mingi slaps his hand against his thigh, standing up quickly and walking to the kitchen counter. “You got a new assignment.” 

Yunho grabs the envelope and lets out a sigh before getting up and walking to his room. He tosses the file on his bed and changes into his pajamas. A groan escapes his lips as he crawls under his blankets and grabs the envelope. 

The file seems decently bigger than normal, which intrigues him. This person must have done a lot of harm in this world. He opens the folder and can’t help but let out a chuckle. 

**CHOI SAN**  
**Born: July 10th, 1999**  
**Height: 175 cm**  
**Weight: Approx. 54.4 kg**  
**Blood Type: B**

**ASSIGNED BY: J. WOOYOUNG**  
**ASSIGNED TO: J. YUNHO**

_**He is a thief and a liar and must be taken down. I’ll pay you whatever you ask for. I just need him dead.** _

“Sounds familiar.” Yunho shrugs and sets the folder on his bedside table before turning the light off and getting ready to fall asleep. 

*

San walks into the convenience store, ready to stuff his face with junk food after training for a week straight at his studio. He scans the shelf, unsure what kind of chip he wants. Nothing really catches his eye so he begins to leave. 

Something bumps his shoulder and he stumbles back. A boy with a dust mask covering his face turns and lets out a quick apology. San watches him grab a bag of chips and quickly walk to the next aisle. He watches the boy walk to the counter and a smirk grows across his face. 

San chuckles quietly and makes his way to the exit. His fingers tap against the new wallet tucked in his jacket pocket. That might have been the easiest lift he’s ever done. He skips down the sidewalk, towards the car parked a few blocks over. 

As he goes to open the door to his car, someone suddenly grabs his wrist. He gasps and looks up in surprise. It’s the boy with the mask, glaring down to him. 

“Give me my fucking wallet back.” Yunho growls. “Now.” 

“I didn’t take anything.” San’s voice shakes. 

He goes to hit Yunho in the chin with his palm but he’s surprised when the boy dodges it perfectly. Yunho twists San’s arm to his back and pushes him into the door. He digs into San’s pocket and rips his wallet out, giving him one last shove before walking off. San turns back around and stares at Yunho’s silhouette as he storms away. 

“Holy shit.” He lets out a coughed scoff and shakes his head before jumping into the car. 

*

“Some asshole tried to steal my wallet.” Yunho slams the door, throwing a bag at his roommate. 

Mingi laughs and pulls out his own snacks. “Fuck, really? What’d you do?” 

“Not much of anything. I got my wallet back and went back to the store.” 

“They alive?” 

Yunho groans. “For now.” 

* 

**[San - 7:16pm]** : dude i just got busted   
**[San - 7:16pm]** : this dude knew i took his wallet and came after me.  
**[San - 7:17pm]** : he pushed me against my car

 **[Mingi - 7:18pm]** : oh my god???

 **[San - 7:20pm]** : am i just touch starved or a psycho because im slightly aroused.   
**[San - 7:20pm]** : he was tall..

 **[Mingi - 7:22pm]** : OH MY GOD????

*

Yunho stares at himself in the mirror. He hasn’t gone on a date in months. Once he got his job, his ex couldn’t stand him staying out late nearly every night. He doesn’t really blame Hongjoong for leaving. Yunho was gone a lot and could never tell him why. He wishes that he could tell the boy that he wasn’t actually cheating but he doubts that Hongjoong would believe he is an assassin. 

“Alright.” He whispers to himself. “Let’s go, I guess.” 

He says goodnight to his roommate and makes his way out the door. Blind dates really aren’t his thing but he knows he needs to get out and meet someone different. Mingi told him that this boy wouldn’t mind his career and is actually involved in a life of crime as well. 

The drive isn’t too far away from the apartment. The restaurant is definitely an expensive one but Yunho doesn’t really care. He has enough money to cover anything for the night, just in case things go poorly. 

Music blares over the speakers of the restaurant and many people sit at each table. He walks to the counter and asks for a table, knowing he is here earlier than what Mingi told the other boy to come. Yunho sits quietly and sends a text to Mingi. 

**[Yunho - 9:45pm]** : tell him im at table 14 

He sets the phone down and takes a slow breath. A waitress comes up to him and he tells her that he’s still waiting to order. She nods and quickly leaves him alone once more. 

“Yunho?” His head pops up and he stares in shock at the boy staring down at him. “I’m San.” San takes his seat across from Yunho and gives him a soft smile. 

“You look familiar.” Yunho squints, thinking back to the picture clipped to his assignment. 

“Is that a good thing?” 

“Not sure.” 

San tenses his shoulders and twitches slightly. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

Yunho chuckles and leans forward. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s order some food.” 

Yunho yells out for the waitress and proceeds to order about half the menu. San is surprised and gives an awkward laugh. 

“I, uh, only have so much money.” He fidgets with his hands. 

“I’ll pay for it.” 

San slowly nods and hopes to god he isn’t going to get murdered tonight. This is the first date he’s ever been on that didn’t come from the escort page. He just hopes that Mingi isn’t putting him in danger. Although, he doubts this boy is dangerous if Mingi lives with this dude. San’s only dated one person and Wooyoung never really was the type to go on dates. 

The food shows up after the two made normal small talk. San is awed by the expensive meats and dishes in front of him. He looks to Yunho, who almost seems used to this kind of thing. 

“Damn, you know the way to my heart.” San slowly reaches for his silverware. 

“Where’d you learn how to fight?” Yunho asks seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Oh,” the boy twitches, “my father. Did Mingi tell you about it?” 

Yunho nods and quietly begins to eat. The two finish their meals, barely speaking many words to each other. San orders 2 bottles of soju and Yunho is welcomed by the alcohol, ordering two more for good measures. 

*

San leads the very drunk Yunho through the door to his flat. He practically tosses the boy onto the couch, falling down with him and lets out an exhausted sigh. Yunho lays down sideways and closes his eyes, seemingly ready to fall asleep. 

San pats the boy’s leg and shakes his head. “Why don’t you get some sleep, buddy?” 

He stands and begins to walk to his bedroom, leaving Yunho on the couch. As he reaches the doorway, he’s suddenly pulled backwards. Yunho’s hand tangles through San’s hair as he drags him back to the living room. He appears to be completely sober, as if he hadn't had 2 bottles of soju. San grabs Yunho’s wrists and attempts to break free but Yunho sweeps his legs. His knees collide hard with the floor and he’s pushed onto his stomach. 

Yunho digs his own knee into San’s spine, once again grabbing the boy’s hair. “I’m gonna need my wallet back.” 

San coughs and manages to flip on his back, kicking his feet into Yunho’s abdomen. “I don’t fucking have it.” 

Yunho’s hand wraps around San’s neck, his thumb digging deep into his throat. San chokes and digs his nails into Yunho’s skin. He attempts to move away as Yunho pulls out a dagger from his belt. San’s legs latch onto Yunho’s waist and with all his strength, he pushes Yunho backwards. 

Yunho’s back hits the wood, his head barely missing the leg of the coffee table. He blindly throws the dagger and hears San let out a yell. San grabs his thigh and quickly grabs the knife, running over to Yunho. His foot collides into Yunho’s stomach. As Yunho coughs, San straddles him, placing the knife to his throat. 

“So, you really are a criminal?” San smirks through catching his breath. 

“So, you really are a thief and a liar?” Yunho laughs. 

His laugh is cut off by San’s fist hitting his jaw. “This was a fun date.” He pulls Yunho to his feet and digs his wallet from his back pocket. “Let’s do it again next week.” 

Yunho is surprised as San pushes him to the front door. Before San closes the door, he shoves the dagger into Yunho’s hand. The last thing Yunho sees is San giving him a smile. 

San shuts and locks his door like normal. He places his hands on his hips and walks to his bathroom. 

“What a night.” He shakes his head, turning the shower on and pulling his shirt over his head. 

* 

“What the fuck just happened?” Yunho whispers to the closed door. 

He steps back and just accepts defeat for the night. 

Mingi jumps up from the couch and rushes to Yunho as he walks in. Yunho still stares into space with complete confusion. 

“You look like shit. What the fuck happened?” Mingi looks at the large bruising spot on Yunho’s cheek. 

“We have another date and I didn’t kill my target.” Yunho blinks and shakes his head. “What the fuck?” 

“I agree. What the fuck?” 

Yunho sits down, his mouth hanging open. He quickly grabs his pocket and is genuinely surprised to feel his wallet there. “Yeah, okay. Sure, I have another date with the dude I’m supposed to murder.” 

Mingi grabs his head and tries to process the words coming from Yunho’s mouth. “Wait. Hold the fuck up. You were assigned to murder the guy I set you up with? The fuck?” 

“That was the fucker that stole my wallet.” Yunho looks up to Mingi and laughs. “I like him.” 

“I guess that’s good?” Mingi sits beside him. “Who wants him dead? Other than like, 12 people?” 

“Some guy named Wooyoung.” 

He looks over to Mingi, who visibly winces. “Ouch. Damn, he really fucked up with him. They dated for years. How much?” He pauses and thinks about the words he’s saying. “San’s my best friend and I’m asking you how much you’re getting paid to kill him.”

“Price is negotiable.” Yunho shakes his head. “Damn, he puts up a good fight.” 

“He knows taekwondo.” 

“I felt that.” He scoffs. “It was hot.”

"I'm going to sleep."

*

San winces as he places a gauze over the cut on his thigh. He groans as he wraps a bandage around his leg and limps out to his living room. That Yunho guy has one hell of a throw. 

**[San - 12:02am]** : i need a drink 

**[Mingi - 12:03am]** : from what i hear. Yes you do   
**[Mingi - 12:03am** ]: be there in 10 

“One. Two. Three!” The two shout before banging their fists on the table, causing shot glasses of soju to drop into a glass of beer. They quickly chug the drinks. San finishes his first, slamming the empty glass back down and celebrating loudly. 

Mingi coughs slightly on his last drink, spraying the soju bomb across San’s coffee table. The two burst into laughter, San too drunk to care about the mess. They set up another drink but before they drink, San sets his hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“Yunho tried to kill me.” He raises a brow, looking for an answer without actually asking a question. 

“He does that sometimes.” Mingi nods.

“Yeah, why?” 

“It’s his job.” He shoves a handful of pub mix into his mouth. “He’s a hitman.” 

San blinks and stares at his friend with his mouth hanging open with a confused smile. “Absolutely.” 

After a very awkward silence, they both slam their fists on the table and grab their glasses. The two continue to drink until Mingi decides to fall asleep on San’s bed after using his bathroom. 

San lays across his couch, playing on his phone, not ready to go to sleep. He jumps as there is a soft knock on his front door, hoping his neighbors didn’t call the police for the amount of noise the two made earlier. 

He limps to the door, preparing his apology before he opens it. His eyes widen as he sees a tall boy standing in front of him, wearing a black mask and black leather gloves. Before he can respond, his back is against the wall and the boy has his hand wrapped around his throat. He gasps, feeling something pierce his abdomen.

San side sweeps his legs and pushes his knee into his chest. He runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife from a block. The boy rushes to him, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. San catches himself and pushes back to his feet, stabbing the knife into the boy’s waist. 

He kicks the boy in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. The boy straightens himself and grabs San’s shirt, throwing a punch across his cheek. San groans, blindly grabbing the boy’s hair. He throws their head back and forces them to the floor. He straddles the boy, holding his arms down with his knees. 

San rips the mask from his face and laughs, leaning closer. “I guess this is a no to that date?” 

“I have a reputation to keep.” Yunho catches his breath.

San groans as Yunho headbutts him. In his stupor, Yunho throws him off and grabs his hair. He drags him across the floor to get away from the kitchen. San pushes himself up with his feet, ignoring the pain as he pulls Yunho closer.

Yunho keeps his grip with one hand as he wraps his other arm around San’s throat. He continues to pull him backwards. San throws his head back, hitting Yunho’s nose. Blood instantly pours down his face and his eyes begin to water. He feels his back hit a door but is caught off guard when it opens. 

“The fuck are- Fuck!” Mingi is cut off and jumps backwards as the two stumble into the room. 

San uses the doorframe to kick himself up and push Yunho to the bed. Mingi runs out, not wanting to get in the way of whatever the fuck is going on. Yunho reaches for his belt, grabbing his dagger as San lands on top of him. He holds the knife to San’s throat, struggling to slice at this skin. 

Mingi grabs his things from the living room and quickly stumbles out of the flat. 

San’s nails dig into Yunho’s arm, putting all his strength into keeping the blade from his throat. A small line of blood drips down his neck. His head falls back, resting it beside Yunho’s. Yunho begins to lose strength, dropping the knife and wrapping his opposite hand around his throat. San notices that he isn’t putting as much pressure down as before.

“If you keep doing that, things are going to turn very differently.” San smirks. 

Yunho’s free hand slips into San’s waistband, resting on his hip bone. “Is that what you want?” 

San rolls his head back and closes his eyes as Yunho’s hand slides deeper. He digs his nails into Yunho’s thigh, twitching at other’s touch. Yunho buries his face in the nape of San’s neck, softly kissing at his skin. 

Before Yunho can do anything more, San sits up and wraps his legs around Yunho's waist. The pressure on Yunho's wound makes him twitch. He pulls San down and collides their lips together. San grinds his hips into Yunho’s, making the boy shiver. Yunho pulls at San’s shirt, ripping it over his head. San eyes the wound on his own abdomen and smirks at Yunho’s clean work. He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls the drawer open. 

Yunho watches with intrigue as the boy tosses a condom then a bottle of lube over to him. He grabs it and pushes San back to fix himself. San can’t help but gaze down to Yunho, biting his lip when he exposes himself. 

San undoes his own jeans, standing to slide them from his body. Yunho grabs him and pulls him back over. Once San straddles him again, Yunho grabs the back of his hair and pushes him down. San collides into Yunho’s lips, bracing himself on one hand. Yunho grinds against San, making the boy shiver in pleasure. San muffles a gasp as Yunho slowly thrusts himself forward. 

Yunho pulls off of San’s lips and rolls his head back from the sudden rush of pleasure. He sucks in air through his teeth as San begins to take control. Yunho grips San’s hips, rolling his own against him. San digs his nails into the bedsheet, burying his face in Yunho’s shoulder. Their bodies slowly begin to heat, sweat slicking their skin. San bites at Yunho’s shoulder, forgetting that he was taking control. 

He chokes a moan as Yunho grips onto him tighter and begins to work his hips quickly into him. San holds his breath, twitching wildly from the stimulation. Yunho pants, clawing at San every time he bucks. 

“Fuck-” Yunho curses, feeling his abdomen twitch. 

San whimpers, biting down on Yunho as he finds it harder to hold himself back. Yunho keeps his pace, making San lose his composure. He curses and gasps, feeling his body tremble wildly. Yunho pushes San deep into his hips as he cums hard against him. The two stay still, panting lightly. 

Yunho twitches as San slowly pulls off. San collapses into Yunho’s chest from the mix of euphoria and pain from his wound. He lays beside the boy, staring up to the ceiling, resting his hand on the cut. 

“This better mean you’re up for that date next week.” San smirks over to Yunho.

“We’ll see.”


End file.
